


Drabble:  Jack on Jonas

by theboymichaelshanks_archivist



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Drama, M/M, Post-Episode: s05e21 Meridian, Tokra Flats, post-episode
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-05-31
Updated: 2003-05-31
Packaged: 2019-03-16 12:20:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13636191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theboymichaelshanks_archivist/pseuds/theboymichaelshanks_archivist
Summary: Jack's thoughts on Jonas





	Drabble:  Jack on Jonas

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Boy / Michael Shanks](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Boy_Fanfiction_Archive), wand was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project in 2018. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Boy / Michael Shanks collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/theboymichaelshanks/profile).
> 
>  **Author's notes:** It had to be said.

  
Author's notes: It had to be said.  


* * *

Drabble: Jack on Jonas

### Drabble: Jack on Jonas

#### by Debi C

Date Archived: 05/31/03  
Website:   
Status: Complete  
Category: Tokra Flats, Drama, Angst, Drabble, Post-Episode  
Characters/Pairings: Col. Jack O'Neill   Jonas Quinn   Jack/Daniel         
Rating: G  
Spoilers: Meridian  
Permission to archive: TheBoy, The Cartouche, Tok'ra Flats Archive  
Series:   
Notes: It had to be said.  
Warnings: Post Meridian drabble  
Disclaimer: I don't own them, wish I did, will return unscathed  
Summary: Jack's thoughts on Jonas 

* * *

Okay, I admit it. I don't want to like him. I don't want him here. 

Someone who did what he did, or rather, didn't do. He just stood there. Didn't lift a finger or bat an eye. Just watched. Should have been him. 

It was his planet. Their damned stuff. Now, he comes with some naquadria, for God's sake. Look at them, all excited, like that could make it up. 

Well, it can't! Cause he's gone, and it's his fault. He killed my friend. What am I supposed to do? Like him? 

Why was it Daniel? Why wasn't it him?   
  


* * *

If you enjoyed this story, please send feedback to Debi C


End file.
